Need You Tonight
by CrazyJaney
Summary: au: megumi's having an awful time finding the right man... sm pairing...


A/N: 4 all u s/m shippers out there, cuz after my sad one-shot u wanted something happier, so here's something not only happy, but sorta sensual... very romantic... 

**Need You Tonight**

Megumi strolled around the park, bored with the sights her plum eyes were taking in. The pond, the ducks, the stupid little children, and the old people. Wasn't there anyone she could prey on? Eye candy at least? She did another once over of the area. Nothing... except... wait, that brunette over there... he's kinda hot...

He was slowly making his way around the pond, giving it the same look she had been. Maybe, just maybe this would be worth her time. She'd come looking for a challenge, and it's seems she'd found it. She smiled widely, her foxy demeanor emerging as she flagged him over.

_Come over here  
All you got is this moment  
The 21st Century's yesterday  
You can care all you want  
Everybody does yeah that's okay_

"And you are?" he asked, looking over her fine curves appreciatively. She gave him the same smile she had been previously wearing before giving her reply.

"Takani," her voice was smooth, silky even, "Takani Megumi. And you?" He returned her smiled with one of his own that served to melt her knees and she almost gave into the urge to faint at this man's feet. He was perfect.

"Sano," he said nonchalantly, his smile still in place, "Sagara Sanosuke. Sano for short though." With amused eyes, he noticed that this Megumi, had the makings of a fox. Wicked eyes, mischievous smiles, and looks to kill. Just the type he liked. Just how he liked them.

"Would it be insulting to say that you look like a tori atama?" she asked, amusement clear in the tone she'd used. And her voice. He couldn't forget how perfect it was.

"Would it be insulting to say that you look like a kitsune?" he shot right back, making sure to place the same amusement she'd used.

He liked this woman. She was so bold and forward. She held nothing back. She was one of a kind. One of his kind.

_So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
You moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
You're one of my kind_

Sano was still smiling as he asked her if she'd like to go out with him this evening. She giggled at him and threw her glossy black hair over her shoulder elegantly, adding to her appeal.

"Perhaps..." she found that around him, sexual tension was present and she couldn't stop egging him on with those sensual smiles she usually preserved just for a man she liked to tease.

Sano eyed her carefully, trying to judge her response. Her body screamed sexuality and it was apparent what had drawn him to her. Her bold movements, did nothing to quell the heat that was rapidly rising within him.

"Yes or no, fox woman, I gotta know if you're gonna be able to deal with me and my intentions..."

"Then yes, I would love to go out with you tonight..."

_I need you tonight cause  
I'm not sleeping  
There's something about you girl  
That makes me sweat_

Megumi had to admit, she'd never done anything this spontaneous with a man before. Then again, she'd never been so attracted to a man before. His chestnut eyes gleamed with invitation of something more than just the promised dancing if she would accept. She hadn't been able to play the fox all the way though. She'd planned on teasing him, watching him sweat before eventually accepting the offer.

He hadn't let her though. He'd given her another one of his bone-melting smiles and she'd been helpless to resist any longer, never mind what his whispered words had done to her.

So here she was, getting ready for a night with this utterly irresistible man she'd met. In the park of all places.

* * *

Sano was not fairing any better than Megumi was. He was still getting over the initial shock of her acceptance. He'd never been so tempted by a woman before. Ever. No one had ever pulled his heart strings in such directions as this woman with her foxy ways. It turned him on more than he thought it would. 

One thing was for sure. He'd been without female companionship for far too long in his opinion. He wasn't going to let this enticing woman out of his sights. Tonight, at least, she was his. He was going to live, really live, tonight.

_How do you feel I'm lonely  
What do you think  
Can't think at all  
Whatcha gonna do  
Gonna live my life_

Sano held Megumi's waist in what an onlooker could only describe as possessive as they danced under the vibrant colored lights. He found that that smile hadn't left her face all night. From the second he'd picked her up, to the second she'd stepped on the dance floor with him, and it was still there. His smile had been plastered on his own face, he noticed.

She moved so seductively as her sweet little body danced against his. She was perfect. It wasn't the first time he'd had the thought, but here it was again. They way she moved, her laugh, her shapely legs, her everything. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The music only seemed to deepen these thoughts.

The music kept playing and as it did so, Megumi felt stimulated. Her blood was racing. She'd never felt so alive as she did in this man's arms. She purposely pressed her soft chest to his hard one, just to feel him up against her. It inflamed her. Set her racing blood on fire.

He didn't go unaffected by her, once again, bold actions. It elicited favorable sensations in his body and all of a sudden, he didn't want to be there anymore.

He wanted to take this woman home.

_So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
You moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
You're one of my kind_

Megumi didn't argue when he dragged her against him, pressing his chest to hers again. She indulged, pressing herself against him to make the connection all the better.

He buried his lips in the pale column of her throat and she only moved into, loving the feeling of his mouth on her. She almost lost control right them and there as she buried her hands in his hair. He whispered in her ear and she let a coy smile spread across her lips.

_I need you tonight  
Cause I'm not sleeping  
There's something about you girl  
That makes me sweat_

He had her in his car before she even gave a response to his well placed statement. He was holding her left hand in his right as he drove back to his place, needing to keep contact between them somehow.

She watched his distracted face as he fought to keep his concentration on the road and not on her. She kept her smile to herself. This is exactly what she'd been hoping for. Whether it'd be a one-night stand or not, she found at this very moment, she didn't care.

True, she'd just met him today... but there was something familiar about him. As if she knew him. And then there was the way he set her blood on fire when he touched her. She found herself loving it, needing more of it. It had been so long since she'd been with a man that she really liked. After this, she wasn't going to let him go. She'd sunk her fox fangs into him, and she planned on making a meal out of him. A long meal. One that would last the rest of her life.

_How do you feel  
I'm lonely  
What do you think  
Can't think at all  
Whatcha gonna do  
Gonna live my life  
How do you feel  
I'm lonely_

He pulled up to his driveway, and quickly withdrew his keys and tried to find the right one. It was hard to do so when she pressed herself against him as encouragement. Eventually he did find the correct key and let himself and her in.

He swept her into his arms the second he did so. She frantically pulled at his shirt as he fused his mouth with hers in a heated kiss.

What do you think Can't think at all Whatcha gonna do babe Gonna live my life

They made a sort of waltz as they moved towards the bedroom, clothes flying as went. Megumi had long ago buried her hands in his thick hair, reveling in the way it felt in between her fingers. Sano, in the mean time, was allowing his hands to roam over her body and become acquainted with it. He was memorizing it.

_So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
You moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know_

They got lost in the feel of one another. All that mattered was the heat that they made as they moved against one another. The feel of flesh on flesh was addicting and they never wanted it to end. It felt so perfect, and their bodies fused as if made for the other. Made for each other.

Megumi cried out, vaguely thinking that it had never felt so good with any other man. That she'd never been so sensitive. She'd always dominated in bed, but when it came to this man, she was helpless and he was only to willing to help her with that by taking control for her.

_So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know_

_You're one of my kind_

Morning came and Megumi found herself to be very content in the arms of her new lover. Sano had drapped his arm across her waist, keeping her close to him. She was fine with that. She snuggled closer to him as he murmured sleepily, pulling her closer.

"Kitsune," he whispered, cracking his eyes open, "Stay here with me. It's cold."

She smiled and only too willingly she agreed, burrowing in the heat and warmth his body offered.

Owari


End file.
